Not His Juliet
by chastityreso
Summary: "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know." Kendall loves Carlos. Carlos loves Kendall. But Carlos wants everyone to know that he is not Kendall's Juliet and their love story won't end tragically. Kendall/Carlos.


_**Not His Juliet.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Wow okay you guys it's been ages and I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in months. And then when I finally do decide to post something it's new. But don't fret okay, I haven't abandoned my other stories. Especially That's Karlos with a K and Cendall with a C. I'm still working on that one._

_So I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's pretty cliche but whatever._

_Please excuse any grammar mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

Carlos Garcia sighed as he stared out the window while his mother continued to talk about the gala that was taking place at city's capital just hours from now. The raven haired boy paid his mother no mind as she rambled on about how important this event was and how it was only fitting that the established Garcia family was invited. However, the Latin boy didn't care at all. Parties weren't his thing. Especially high class ones like this. He would rather go hang out with his best friend than attend one of these.

But of course, that was never an option when it came to the eldest son in the main Garcia family. Carlos was required to be anywhere and everywhere his family demanded he'd be and that was one thing he despised more than people would ever know.

"-and you will be there promptly at seven o'clock," Mrs. Garcia began. Suddenly she stopped, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at Carlos. "Carlos, are you listening to me?" She asked.

Carlos snapped out of his daze and glanced over at his mother. "Yes, mama, I'm listening." He answered, which was a total lie and he was sure she knew that. She frowned.

"Carlos, you know this is very important-" Before Mrs. Garcia could finish her sentence, Carlos cut her off.

"Yes, mama, I know. I told you I was listening." He repeated as their car pulled up in front of their mansion. He began to open the door. "You said I must be at the capital at promptly seven o'clock. I will be there." He finished before stepping out of the car and heading inside.

* * *

Kendall Knight rolled his eyes as he watched to his mother pace around the kitchen, talking about the important gala that was being held tonight. The only reason he was standing here was because he had no choice. Being the eldest son of the Knight family, it was of the utmost importance that he was in attendance to every social gathering the Knights were invited to. And no one understood how much the blonde hated that.

"Maybe tonight you will find a beautiful, pristine young woman." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall scoffed – a young woman wasn't what he wanted. But at the moment there was no point in telling his mother that. "Remember the party starts at seven o'clock, you better be there, Kendall." She told her son. The blonde nodded.

"Yes mother," He muttered as he grabbed an apple from the counter, turned on his heel, and headed out of the room. "Yeah, like I'm going." He mumbled under his breath.

"If you aren't there tonight at seven on the dot, I'm taking away your motorcycle." Mrs. Knight called down the hall to her son. He spun on his heel again, his eyes wide.

"You wouldn't?" He asked. She nodded, even though she was sure he didn't see it.

"Oh you bet I would." His mom challenged, crossing her arms.

Kendall huffed, frowning. "Whatever, I'll be there okay." He said before continuing down the hall.

* * *

Kelly Wainwright looked down at the clipboard in her hands, insuring everything was in place for the gala that was about to begin in only an hour. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she read over the guest list. She turned to Gustavo Rocque, her boss.

"Did you really invite the Knights _and_ the Garcias?" She asked Gustavo, the mayor the city. He nodded, causing Kelly to do a literal face palm. "I hope you have insurance to cover the damage." Gustavo let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh they will behave." He stared walking away. Kelly gave him a completely confused look as she scurried after him.

"Gustavo, how can you be sure? You know how badly that family can't stand each other. They've been enemies for over a hundred years." She pointed out. Gustavo nodded. "Okay then why would you invite both families to the same gala?" She asked. The mayor stopped in his tracks.

"Because someone has to start somewhere," Was all Gustavo said before he walked off down the hallway. Kelly let out a sigh, closing her eyes and looking upwards – as if praying tonight would go smoothly.

Carlos sighed as he adjusted the glittery white and gold mask on his face. His mom made him put it on before he walked in to the party. If everyone else wasn't wearing masquerade masks he was going to be quite unhappy. He smoothed out the white and gold trimmed vest he wore over his short sleeved white shirt, and then brushed off his white jeans. He had on white sneakers to match, which earned him an earful from his mother.

She had expected him to be wearing something classier. But Carlos really didn't care nor did he feel like dressing up. In his mind she should have been glad that he at least came. He stepped through the doors and on to one of the balconies. He sighed, seeing everyone down on the floor of the ballroom, dancing or chatting away. And he did not want to be here.

* * *

He let out a sigh and leaned against the marble railing, just content on watching everyone below.

Kendall blinked as his little sister handed him a black masquerade mask. "What am I doing with this?" He asked her, taking the small mask.

"Well mom was ranting about how you're too under-dressed so I just suggested you should at least where a black, classy mask to make up for your lack of…regal." Katie answered him. The blonde just raised his eyebrows.

"Uh okay," He said, slipping the black mask over his eyes. The little girl smiled, taking in the mask along with the black three quarter sleeved dress shirt Kendall had on with a pair of black jeans, black suspenders which he hung down by his legs and black sneakers.

"Perfect," She smiled. "Okay well have fun; I'm off to cause trouble." Katie sang as she grabbed the bottom of her plush dress, held it up a bit and skipped away. Kendall watched her go, laughing at the glimpse of dirty sneakers that he saw.

He turned back around, heading out of the double doors that lead to the main ballroom where the party was mainly taking place. Kendall frowned; he already didn't like how everything was looking. Parties meant people, people he could have cared less about. And people meant he'd have to mingle. And he was not interested in that at all.

But his eyes suddenly took notice of someone on the balcony right across from him. He raised an eyebrow, taking in the figure. He could tell it was guy, who looked as bored as he did. Maybe he didn't want to be here either. Kendall wanted to find out.

But the call of his name shot down any other plans he had. "Kendall, come down here." His mother called to him. Kendall looked down, seeing his mother with his worst enemy. Well, technically she wasn't his worst enemy. But the blonde hated her anyway.

Jo smiled up at Kendall. "Yes, Kenny dear, come down and say hi to me." She said. Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, no can do, I have to go to the bathroom." He lied as he turned on his heel and walked out of Jo and his mother's view.

Mrs. Knight scowled and Jo frowned. The older woman turned to some of her personal guards. "Go find him. I know he's going to try to sneak out." She informed. They nodded and walked away in search of Kendall.

* * *

Carlos noticed the guy on the other balcony had said something and nearly ran away. He stood up, curiosity getting the better of him. He turned around, with intentions of going to find the boy in black when he ran right in to someone.

"Whoa there babe, what's the hurry?" Carlos looked up to see Jett standing in front of him. The Latino frowned.

"I told you not to call me that," He said, moving to walk around the taller boy. Before he could move away Jett took his hand.

"Your mom told me to come find you," He stated. Carlos looked down at their hands then back up at him.

"I'm sure she did." He said. "Well you can wait here for me; I have to go use the bathroom." He told other boy as he pried his hand free. "I'll be right back," He assured, giving a sweetly fake smile. Before Jett could say anything more, Carlos hurried away. He made his way down the hall, just taking any turn he could. He was trying to find an actual bathroom, to make it seem at least somewhat convincing in case Jett came looking for him.

Instead he found himself in a part of the hall he had never been in before. He didn't care that he was lost, as long as he didn't run in to Jett while wandering around. This was much better than the party.

* * *

Kendall skidded around the corner and then quickly slipped in to the first door he saw. He shut the door then leaned against it, listening as the bodyguards ran by. He groaned. His mother was impossible, to send them after him because he didn't want to see Jo. When he was certain they were no longer nearby he opened the door and slowly crept out. But as he did he heard some more talking and immediately he took off running – only to turn the corner and slam right in to someone.

Carlos felt the air be knocked out of him and before he knew it, he was flat on his butt. "Ouch," The Latino mumbled. Now was not the time for any obstacles. He was in the middle of trying to outrun his mother's personal bodyguards. Sitting on his butt wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I am so sorry about that," Kendall apologized, standing up. He reached down and pulled Carlos to his feet. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Carlos brushed himself and nodded his head yes. "Yeah I think so," He answered and before he could say anymore he could hear the guards turning the corner.

"There he is!" One of them shouted. Both Kendall and Carlos' eyes widened.

"They're after me!" They said in unison and then looked right at each other confused. "They're after you?" They asked at the same time.

"Come on!" Kendall said before he took Carlos' hand and cut down an adjacent hallway.

"Hey not so fast, my legs aren't as long as yours." Carlos said, almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to keep up with the blonde. Kendall saw a group of people, talking amongst themselves not too far away.

"Do you trust me?" He asked Carlos, turning around to look at him.

"What?" The Latino asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" Kendall repeated.

"Well I guess so-" Before Carlos could finished, Kendall led them over to the group of people and turned around again, pulling Carlos flush in to his arms. He leaned down, placing a kiss to the smaller boy's lips. The Latino's eyes widened immensely and he placed his hands against the blonde's chest, about to push him off when he heard the body guards run right passed them, fussing about how they lost the two of them.

When he knew they were far from them, Carlos pushed Kendall away then on reflex, brought his hand up and slapped the taller boy across the face. Kendall just blinked, pressing a hand to his cheek.

"If you were going for an Aladdin moment you failed miserably." He said before he turned and walked off down the hallway. Kendall stood there for a moment before he turned on his heel and hurried after Carlos.

"Hey wait," He called. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was on impulse and I was just trying to think of some way to hide from them." He explained. Carlos looked up at Kendall.

"How about hiding in a room or something? Not kissing someone you just met." Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"For the record it was a nice kiss." Carlos stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Don't make me slap you again." He warned. The taller boy held up his hands in defense.

"Okay okay," He began. "I am really sorry though. I did only do that with the best intentions." He apologized again. There was a moment of silence before he shoved his hands in to his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "So," He started. "How come guards are after you too?" He asked.

Carlos sighed. "Because my mom is strict and she wants me to spend most of my time here with a guy she loves but I can't stand. I didn't even want to be here. But she said I had no choice." He answered. Kendall blinked.

"Wow, it's almost the exact same thing with me," He admitted. "Except it's a girl I can't stand. My mom said because I'm a Knight, I have to be here. Something about our family having to stay on top."

Carlos' eyes widened slightly. "Wait, you're a Knight?" He asked, surprised. Kendall nodded his head yes. "Well I'm a Garcia…" The blonde raised his eyebrows.

"Wait so; you're from that family I'm supposed to hate?" He questioned and then frowned. "That doesn't seem right; you haven't done anything wrong for me to hate you…" Carlos sighed.

"I'm not supposed to like you either. But really, the only thing you've done is kissed me. Which you could have at least waited until you've known me for longer than an hour."

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at. "I said I was sorry," He reminded, giving the Latino a lopsided grin. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Well tell me your name and I might forgive you," He offered. Kendall chuckled again.

"I'd tell you my name even if you didn't," He said. "It's Kendall."

Carlos smiled. "Well Kendall, don't ever try to kiss me again, got it?"

Kendall nodded. "You have my word," He replied with another laugh. "Can I have your name?" He asked.

"It's Carlos," The Latino smiled once more. Kendall grinned as well about to say something when he heard someone shout _'There they are!'_ He grabbed Carlos' hand again and ran down the hallway.

"Looks like we'll have to save the chit chat for later," He stated, laughing as they weaved around surprised guests. Carlos figured he was probably grinning like an idiot at this point. But he really didn't care. Thanks to Kendall, his evening was going better than he could have planned.

* * *

_There you have it folks. Chapter one. Please leave me feedback if you like it and think I should continue._


End file.
